Jealousy
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Miranda and Andy have a very jealous 200 pound female on their hands.


Miranda had a very jealous female in her life. She just didn't know it.

One lady that had big brown soulful eyes, eyeing _her_ up in her spot on the bed with her owner who smelled like tuberoses but now also smelled like her.

These big bloodshot eyes saw _her_ prone.

Patricia wondered last night had her master been playing something fun like fetch with this new person, Patricia ears were alert with how her owner's voice rose higher quite a few times last night as she'd sat slumped near the half open bedroom door.

Patricia whined out, she'd woken up early (since she has to keep an eye out for the evil postman) she gazed out of the window for a little while before padding back over to the bed, shoving her nose under her mom's arm and wriggling under it until she cuddled her.

Miranda may have her faults but she really is a champion cuddler in her canine opinion.

Miranda with her lids still half shut, she brushed Patricia's fur under her long fingers and fumbled blindly and naked for a robe, wrapping it around herself, careful not to wake Andy up.

Patricia followed eagerly behind her, downstairs, she was let out in the garden to do her business.

Quieted, firmly when she barked at squirrels.

Wide awake now, Miranda flipped on the DeLonghi coffee machine, setting out two mugs and two juice tumblers, Miranda opened the fridge up to make breakfast for her family.

Two pairs of feet, like elephant's rushing her with bright red hair, greeted hugging their Mom's waist from behind, in a loud "Good Morning"

Patricia's tail wagged excited, greeting both her twins equally, she tried to bark order a stack of woofles with bacon, but Cassidy's freckled face just cooed at her and patted her big head and poured kibble into a bowl.

Not what she wanted but whatevfur.

It was not that the new human lately around her owner, was an intruder worth growling at, like _him who smelled like fern_ and the mailman who just didn't understand he wasn't welcome at her door.

Ever.

Guarding it was her job to do, especially warding off threats of newspapers and mail pushed through the mail slot.

Patricia knew that he was always up to no good, that postman. Mark her words, he'll show his true colours one day. And when he does, She'll. Be. Waiting.

"Morning. Beautiful." Andy kissed the back of Miranda's neck in greeting.

She smelled like her Mom more as Patricia's nose inhaled the scent.

This Andy human was not like _him._ The fern scent wearer, who wore shiny shoes that she simply adored chewing on. Her owner wasn't ever happy with him.

Her scent was new.

Miranda was the center of her universe.

All day, Miranda only had attention on _her_. Slouching down on the carpet with her toy in her mouth ignored.

* * *

Rosie, Miranda's housekeeper was tugged on the leash and hauled forward strongly by the longhaired dog of 149 pounds towards her white haired employer this late Sunday morning.

Both back from a long week together at a B&B in Nantucket.

"She's been pining for you Ms. Miranda, she wouldn't eat the treats and she wouldn't even settle. I think she wanted only you." Rosie explained as Patricia whined. Lurching forward excited at seeing Miranda near.

Patricia greeted her with wagging tail. "Hello my girl." Licked in a warm greeting.

Andy grinned watching them together.

Miranda really loved this big lovable soppy St. Bernard of hers, spoiling her, with the grooming bills that could retire ten groomers to Turks and Caicos for luxury retirement and with the organic dog treats and chew toys that amounted to triple Andy's monthly grocery bill but Andy saw something even more priceless to witness, that she didn't ever expect spouting from her lady's lips, baby talk to her beloved pet.

Rosie left the townhouse.

Andy slid behind Miranda, nuzzling her neck as her soft hands were squishing Patricia's face with praising words of being her smart beautiful big girl.

"Did my baby miss me?" Miranda was delighted at the deep woof response of a bark and giving her paw for a treat.

"My lovely girl. So smart."

That's when _it_ started.

Andy was barked at and nudged by the dog, getting between them.

Andy was almost knocked over and down by the big St. Bernard.

''Down.'' Miranda commanded. Sternly.

Patricia obeyed her instantly. Miranda was alpha. Hell Andrea almost did so too.

Miranda didn't think it was a big deal, but it was every time Andy attempted to cuddle with Miranda, Patricia got weird.

Miranda made an excuse. Patricia just wasn't use to her yet.

With the twins, Patricia didn't react the same. Hugging their Mom all the time with no reaction from the large usually benign canine. This, just started only with Andy being around Miranda.

It seemed Patricia didn't like Andy's shoes which were chewed and slobbered, then when Andy brought over a few things slowly, starting with a toothbrush and a few clothes because Miranda sort of suggested it, Andy's messenger bag and her notebooks were chewed on.

"Patricia! No girl."

Binning the second pair of sneakers this month chewed up into the trash can, filling up Patricia's water bowl.

Slurping up the water that Andy gave her, drinking like she was ready to walk the Sahara not the sidewalks of NY.

Patricia had it in for Andy.

''Hon. Do you think I can work here with my deadline tomorrow." Andy didn't want to impose, she didn't even have a key of her own yet.

Just she spent more time here at Miranda's than her own place on Broome.

Miranda's place had better Wi-Fi and snacks and her.

Blue eyes shined on hers as she stopped chewing on her toast. "Andy of course you can." Wrapping her arms around Andy's waist, pulling her to her.

"Andy. I was thinking about something great for us. Do you think you might want to perhaps move in with me, I mean with us?"

Andy's mouth dropped opened in shock.

"Please Andy, you practically live here and I wouldn't have to keep travelling downtown. Please say yes?"

Andy swallowed at this. Live with Miranda. So soon? That would be a real new experience, for her, for them.

Holy crap! Moving in with Miranda.

" _So_? Are you going to accept?" Blue eyes sparkled, really hopeful on hers. Unsure of if this was too fast. Studying Andy's stunned face who hadn't said anything back yet to her.

Disappointed at Andy's lack of response to making a home with her. "Forget it. If this to not something you want yet. Just forget I even said it."

Miranda slumped. Offering Andy to move in and live with her, was really too fast. She shouldn't have even said it. Smoothing out her Chanel skirt, she should've asked MJ's advice on offering this to Andy, maybe it really was rushing things so soon into this, being together only these last three weeks.

"Roy's waiting." Miranda stiffly got up.

Pulled back into Andy's build.

Andy ran her fingers through the white bouffant hair, kissing Miranda with her happy response of "yes", pressing her into the kitchen marble counter with another kiss.

Roy could wait.

"Eww, Mom! Andy!"

Caroline complained as she gave a look that was pure scandalized and also mini La _Priestly_ as Andy and Mom quickly broke apart, hearing her.

"We're not even allowed to see cable channels with kisses like that." Cassidy smirked, pouring her cereal into a bowl.

Andy couldn't stop goofily smiling this morning, she was moving in.

This was going to be so great!

Starting to make a list in her head, she had to tell her landlord, give notice and get the movers arranged, and sort out her furniture and book a cleaner.

She also had to sort and pack all her stuff up.

Hoping Miranda didn't mind she had a lot of books.

Brushing her teeth Andy stared at the mirror as Miranda disrobed and sunk with a moan into the bubble bath.

It was a long day at Runway for her.

Leaning her head back with another low moan as Andy rinsed her mouth and spat in the sink.

"So the movers will be around three tomorrow, with my boxes. I can make dinner Mir, you like my…"

Her words halting at Miranda's smooth long legs, with bubbles on them, began stretching them out showing her content, Andy grinned at her wet skin, and soapy breasts taunting her, sizing up the tub, pulling off her Bengals jersey.

"Miranda. I think I need a bath."

"Oh, No you don't." Miranda warned. "Don't even think it."

Andy just gave a big wicked grin in response.

"Andy! Two people can't fit in here!" Miranda reasoned, seeing Andy's determined strides over to the tub.

"I'm serious!"

 _Splash._

"O.K. You're mopping that –oohhh!"

Andy did somehow make room for herself.

"Oh. Softly letting out a slower _Oh_. Along with a moaning of an _Oh_." Pulling on Andy's long hair to continue.

Miranda gripped the sides of the tub, with Andy's wet chestnut head bent between her legs. Miranda shuddered in orgasm at Andy's tongue.

Urging her on as Andy inhaled water up her nose as she felt something just staring at her. Then it lunged at them.

Patricia!

Landing on top of both naked soapy bathers. Wet dog fur and bubbles and almost orgasms' didn't mix.

* * *

LoPietro summed it up.

"Give the dog away. Find it a good home in Yonkers or a nice family in Rye."

Andy shook her head at her desk, she couldn't even begin to suggest it.

Miranda loved that big sweet St. Bernard of hers, just as much as the twins. Patricia was a member of the Priestly family. It would be like if she suggested the twins be put in boarding school till they turned seventeen in somewhere remote like in Iceland.

She'd just go to a pet store and buy lots of treats and toys.

This Priestly would start to like her.

Whether she had to buy out PetSmart's of squeaky toys and treats. Patricia was going to like her.

* * *

Andy didn't mention furniture was moving in with her.

Miranda composed herself and compromised. It could go in the hall perhaps, changing her mind, no not there, in the study or instead in one of the guest rooms.

She'd lied.

Miranda felt horrible, her first lie to Andy.

She hated it. It was so ugly.

It went with nothing she owned. Andy couldn't stop praising how comfortable it was.

Coaxing her sweetly to sit in it, to try it out, Miranda did so sitting down primly as Andy urged her lady to get comfortable in it.

Andy set down her last cardboard box. "I'll just go put this all away. Mira."

Miranda had made room on her book shelves and in her walk in closet for fleece and labels with made in the USA cotton was a compromise she could endure but making room for this was proving to be very difficult.

It belonged in an incinerator.

Was it Archie Bunker's lost lounge chair?

Patricia sniffed it, what her owner was sitting in.

Andy came back. "Isn't it great?" Exuding out happily to Miranda.

"Feel it?"

Miranda did so at Andy's urging, as Patricia zeroed in on her owner stroking it. Tossed aside for _it now and her._

Miranda lied feeling awful, saying it was wonderful, so comfy, grabbing Andy's hand and kissing it.

"It really suits the hall." Andy beamed at her.

Miranda smiled weirdly, she really hoped Cassidy and Caroline spilled large amounts of grape juice on it. It was worse than Stephen and his carved ducks he'd wanted out everywhere.

Andy boasted out, how she inherited it. It was from her den back home. She even brought it with her to the big city from college. Miranda looked at it just completely horrified. It was a Lazy Boy. Shuddering at it with one more almost withering forced smiling glance to it.

She could've lived with a chintz or even a velvet wingback chair or swallowing hard, Ikea.

Andy was tugged upstairs by Miranda to bed.

Patricia's teeth sunk into it. Chewing on it with big bites and tears. Patricia was not putting up with her Miranda loving _this_ more than her.

Foam was everywhere. Patricia froze, seeing the carnage, her ears pulled back, tail between her legs at what she'd done.

Teeth sunk in and dragged it along and pawed it, covering it with the end of a carpet.

Laying down near it.

Andy got up early, careful to not wake Miranda up, she was making her breakfast in bed. They were now living together, this is what couples did.

Make and burn breakfast, share the Saturday paper.

Pulling on a long top, over her head, Andy's bare feet sunk into the carpet as she stepped out and downstairs.

Ready to whisk up a gourmet feast.

Andy's eyes widened to their maximum diameter.

Seeing it, foam everywhere with Patricia laying there as if Andy wouldn't notice.

Her chair was eaten.

Sinking down. It was time they had a heart to heart.

At eye level now. Stroking the big head of Patricia with her long fingers, soft fur under her digits that Andy patted.

"Hey girl. Now I know I'm new to you here. I know you protect Mir and the girls but I want to do that too. Listen. I'm staying…okay… I love her and you but Miranda's mine." Andy looked Patricia right in the eye. They both adored Miranda. It was mutual.

They were both loyal, loving and the only difference was that Andy didn't shed, drool excessively or wear a collar not that Andy would object to that, nor did Andy have a 4-inch wide tongue capable of slurping Miranda's entire face in a single lick or carry fuzzy toys in her mouth for Miranda to play with.

"I'm not mad." Andy assured the large canine who'd hunched down.

"C'mere. Let's go make breakfast for our lady." She'd get a Hefty garbage bag for the chair carnage.

Following Andy to the kitchen, obediently.

"Patricia!"

Miranda came into the kitchen. "What have you done?" The chair had been shredded. Andy just had fluffed up the scrambled eggs in the pan.

"Mira it's okay. Patricia just had a Priestly tantrum. It's just a chair." Andy's back was to her. Losing this chair probably upset Andy greatly.

"But you loved that chair and I admired it's…its casual loungability." Miranda lied.

 _Casual loungability_. Andy leaned on the counter, almost dropping her pan, setting it down as her eyes sparkled on Miranda. "Did you?"

Leaning her head closer to Miranda's testing her new truce with Patricia who stooped slurping up her water bowl, just watching them. Whispering out, with her lips an inch away. "Confess Priestly you hated it."

Miranda attempted to lie again, she couldn't do it, deciding her candid honesty was the best policy. "It was the ugliest piece of furniture I've ever seen, that I wanted out of my house immediately."

Andy knew it.

"So my cotton Gap tees can stay?" Miranda sort of grimaced but nodded her head.

"Livable."

"What about my cerulean blue sweater."

"Don't press your luck, Andrea."

Tilting her mouth up to meet Andy's, who just grinned at her white haired lady, encircling her arms around her.

"I'll call a remover on Monday to send it to the dump. I'll have to have lots of get over losing my chair sex though. At least a weeks' worth to mourn the loss." Smiling innocently at her partner.

"Oh. Weeks' worth you say. I think I can somehow agree to that."

" _Yeah_. That's good." Smoothing white hair back through her fingers as Andy pressed her mouth to hers and kissed her deeper.

Miranda received a searing kiss as she plucked a rasher of bacon behind her back to give to Patricia. Good girl indeed.

Miranda was never revealing she stuffed Patricia's dog treats under the chair cushion late last night.


End file.
